


【SD花流．生活系列之十四】外国寄来的邮包（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [14]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之十四】外国寄来的邮包（文：十甫）

刚踏进客厅，流川就随手将邮包丢在沙发上，迳自走进房间。

换好衣服出来，到厨房拿了一杯水，回到客厅，弯腰在矮几上拿了电视摇控器亮了电视后，便坐在沙发上。

一瞥眼，见到那个邮包，又伸手拿起。

在耳边摇了摇，“卟卟卟”声立刻从邮包内传来，却听不出是什么内容。

翻过邮包，即见──“TO：樱木花道”，然而最让他感到刺眼的是邮票上的三个字母“USA”。

不禁皱起了眉头。

手一提，又将邮包抛到另一张沙发上。

舒服地横躺在长沙发上，心不在焉地看着电视，偶尔向那邮包瞄上一两眼。

后来一阵不爽，反手从背部扯出一个垫背的小枕头向那邮包丢去……

眼不见为淨。

后来，也就真的忘了有这个邮包这么一回事。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

这一天，吃过晚饭后，樱木一声“好累”就直接到客厅躺在沙发上一动也不动了。流川见状，一声不响地将饭桌收拾干淨，然后将肮脏碗盘都放到洗碗槽上，等樱木休息过后再洗。这是樱木的日常工作。

在厨房倒了一杯茶后，又走到客厅。

“白痴，坐过去一点。”

“呣……你坐别处啦，我躺得舒服，不想动。”樱木懒洋洋地说，眼睛却目不转睛地看着电视。

“我要看电视。”没有商量余地。

樱木很不情愿地坐起，待流川坐下后，立刻将他的大腿当枕头……流川没有拒绝的余地。

相安无事了一阵子。

“喂！你在摸什什？”流川没好气地问道。那白痴的手伸到自己的后背去掏呀掏的，不知道在找什么。

“那枕头去了哪里？你的腿硬梆梆的，枕得辛苦……”樱木嘀嘀咕咕的。

流川懒得回答，这傢伙对他总爱说反话，若跟他认真的话，他会说得更多、更兴奋。况且，自己今天的心情有点莫名其妙，懒洋洋的。

“呀！原来在那里！”樱木突然发现新大陆似地叫了起来，推了推流川，“去跟我拿来一下，我躺得舒服，懒得起来。”

“自己去。”流川目不转睛地看着电视。

“你替我拿会死吗？这么懒～”樱木不满地敝敝嘴。

流川上身倾前于矮几上拿起了茶杯，然后居高临下地瞪他一眼，“我现在动得了吗？”

樱木愣了一下，突然哈哈大笑起来，“哎呀，我忘了狐狸一直在我下面～”

正在喝茶的流川岔了一口气，茶水都喷在樱木的脸上。

“哇～你干嘛……死狐狸，脏死了！”樱木连忙将湿脸蹭到流川的肚皮上来回擦干。

“咳咳～”不小心被茶呛到的流川犹自回不过气来，无暇推开樱木。

突然，腿上一轻，有一只手蹭到后背轻轻地拍动，“真是的，连喝茶都会呛到，不要这么丢脸好不好！”

流川皱了皱眉头，暗骂：还不是你害的！混蛋！

“好了点没？”手上加重了力量。

“嗯。”流川看着樱木，「是我多心了吗？白痴今天有点奇怪……」

樱木发现流川瞪着他看，那双探究的眼睛让他有点不好意思地转开了脸，然后站了起来，“哎呀呀，在我需要你的时候，你就离我这么远，让我好找～”

胡乱哼就而成的曲子让流川想笑，「乱七八糟……」突然，还未成形的笑容，僵在脸上……

只见樱木在那个单人沙发上拿起了小枕头，一个浅褐防水纸包裹的小邮包就露出来了。

“咦？”樱木用另一只手拿起了邮包，看了看收件人的名字，再看了看邮票，“USA……原来已寄到了……”

“谁寄来的？”流川似乎漫不经心地问，然而心中隐约有了答案。

“小和尚头。”樱木边拆开包裹边答，并未注意到流川的脸色变了一下。

“哦。”流川隔了几秒才应了一声。

樱木边拆边走，待坐在流川身边时，已打开了那个包裹。

“切！还以为是什么东西，原来是DVD……”樱木拿起包裹里的DVD晒道。

流川向樱木手上的DVD瞄了一眼，简单的封面设计有着两个醒目的字眼──最爱。

“狐狸，要看嘛？”樱木向流川扬了扬手中的DVD。

流川耸了耸肩，意思说：随便。

樱木也不发话，迳自走到DVD放映机前，将那片DVD放了进去。

然后回到流川身边坐下，伸了一个懒腰，大张双臂，横放在椅背上。

两个人，四只眼，齐将焦点聚在电视荧幕上。

画面一开始，就是一双双形形色色的鞋子，或鲜艳或灰暗或光鲜或肮髒或崭新或破旧，或跑或走或跳或停或形色匆匆或悠悠闲闲……

持续了好久的鞋子特写，让两个人闷得发慌，却没人愿意先动手按停止。

接着就是一双一双手的特写。

画面开始丰富起来。

手的动作，因有灵活的手指伴随，清楚地表现了那些主人的个性。

无论说话、工作、运动、走路……

“哈～”樱木打了一个哈欠，“那小和尚头搞什么飞机？大老远寄来这么一片莫名其妙的东西……先是脚后是手，想暗示有肢解人吗？”樱木又打了一个哈欠，手一伸就拿起了摇控器想关了。

“等一下。”流川目不转睛地看着荧幕。

“诶？”樱木奇怪流川怎么会阻止他，转头一看，见他一副专注的样子，更是不解，“你看得懂？”

“不知道。”

“切～”

不屑之声刚落，就听到电视传来一阵笑声，听来耳熟。

回过头一看，吓了一跳，那……那不是……自己吗？怎么在镜头中？

只见自己愉快地对着镜头笑着，然后画面定格。

樱木的心突然“扑通”地大跳了一下……

随着画面定格，客厅顿时陷入一片沉寂中。

突然，流川开口说道，“拍得很好呀！”

“是呀！本天才帅气得紧……哈～”

偷眼向流川望去，脸无表情，樱木顿时觉得没趣。「害我穷紧张了一场……」

本是放松了的心情，突然觉得很不舒服，觉得自己不吐不快。

“我今天接到小和尚头的电话。他对我说，不后悔对我做过的事……要求我给他机会。”

樱木专注的双眼观察着流川脸上的表情……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

 

樱木口中说的小和尚头，是泽北荣治。

两个月前从美国回来渡假。由于他在好莱坞是稍有名气的日裔明星，回国渡假期间为了省却被媒体以及影迷骚扰的麻烦，于是托稳安保安公司负责安排其行程的保安工作，更指定樱木为其保镖。

两个人在全国高中篮球联赛曾有对垒之缘，对彼此都留下深刻的印象。因此两人再次碰面时虽为客户与保镖关係，但因为有那一层篮球渊源，两人的友谊在这段期间突飞猛进。

曾经，泽北荣治在篮球场上给予他的感觉是：与狐狸是同类。

那两个人，对篮球的执着、对打败强劲对手的渴望非一般人所能想像。

不打败对手誓不罢休……

他对他一直都保持着这个印象，直到受聘为他的保镖为止。

与他相处过后，他才发觉自己原来一直将他的个性与流川重叠，错以为他们两个是同类。

于是，本来有点战战竞竞的心情，也就放松了，与泽北相处得更坦然，也无所不谈。

原本，当保镖的原则是，不能对顾客带有私人感情。

但，樱木却很高兴能与泽北成为朋友。因此，对于这个“老”朋友总是照顾有加。

然而，在保镖工作即将结束的一天，两人的友谊竟遇到重大的考验。

原来，泽北对樱木竟另有所图，妄想将樱木佔为己有。

虽然最后两个人什么事情没发生，但愤怒的樱木鄙视泽北所为，跟他断绝来往。

日子如水逝，生性豁达的樱木很快就淡忘了那件事，就在此时，他接到泽北从美国打来的电话。

“樱木，我有话对你说。”

“废话就别说。”樱木淡淡地回应。

“我对你是认真的。你看了我寄你的东西，你就会明白……我比流川更爱你，也更需要你。”

“……”樱木无言以对。因为，泽北给他说了一件往事。

当年，他与流川同时成为NBA的新人。作为外籍球员，同是日本人的他们，理所当然的被比较。

终于，两人所属的球队碰首对垒了。两队的教练都很有默契地让他们直接对抗，似乎有意促成两个同籍新人的较量。

结果，泽北输了。

当地的媒体就那一次较量质疑泽北的实力。

不服输的他，一直想找机会打败流川，然而这两支队伍却没再碰头。

本想在下一个赛季证明自己的实力远在流川之上的泽北，在那个赛季之后，就没再逮到机会证明自己了，因为流川竟匆匆退出NBA，回国了。

少了流川作比较，泽北反而成了媒体挖苦的对象。无论他多卖力表现，都被媒体评为实力不及流川。后来，泽北坐在板凳上的时间更长。

意兴阑珊的他，对前途感到茫然的当儿，却时来运转，被星探相中，从此在娱乐圈大展拳脚。

因努力而挣得名气的泽北，其实个性并不如表现出来的不屈不饶，相反地，他很脆弱、敏感。在篮球场上的失败虽然是他前进的动力，但他却无时无刻不回想这是流川给予的“羞辱”。

对于流川的突然离开，他百思不解。也曾假设了种种原因，但都不成理由。

后来托私家侦探调查，才发现，原来是樱木花道。

这个结果，让泽北大出意料之外。于是，便决定与流川延长“较量”。

因为，他对樱木也感到有兴趣，早在当年全国高中篮球赛的时候。

本想藉破坏樱木与流川关係达到向流川“报仇”目的的泽北，却无可药救地爱上了樱木。

樱木对他的照顾，温暖了他的心；樱木对他的信任，偶尔向他抱怨流川，他暗自窃喜。

然而，樱木对流川坏脾气的容忍、对流川冷漠的默默承受，让泽北妒嫉不已，认为流川不值得拥有樱木真挚的一颗心。

妒嫉让泽北忘了“欲速则不达”的警示，再加上自己没有时间与流川再作“延长战”，于是孤注一掷，想先佔有樱木……

樱木一句“我不是GAY的”，不但宣告两人的友谊中止，更拒绝与泽北有更进一步发展。

沮丧的泽北，默默地回到美国。

然而，痛定思痛下，仍不愿放弃樱木，他坚信，自己才是最适合樱木。只有自己能安抚樱木对感情的不安。因为他比流川更爱他。

“我不会放弃你的。”泽北斩钉截铁地告诉樱木。

……

“你在想什么？”樱木看着流川问道。

“……若你认为他更适合你…我没意见。”流川声音平淡地说道。

“你没别的话说吗？”樱木逼视着流川。

流川别开了脸，“他大费周章向你示爱，你不可能不感动吧！”

樱木的脸色霎时变得铁青，声音有点狂怒，“是呀！我很感动！你满意了吧！”

“嗯。”流川无所谓地应道。

樱木对流川的无动于衷生气极了。与他同居多年，直到现在，他有时候还摸不清他在想什么。闷葫芦似的他，除了向他表达不喜欢他的工作外，就不再干涉、过问他的事。

在日常生活中，两个人都是各自生活的。偶尔自己受伤时，才会得到他显露的关心；有生理需要的时候，才会得到他的主动拥抱。这让樱木非常不满意。

他生性勇往直前，凡事喜佔主导地位，然而，与流川相处多年，自己的感情总是由他来支配。他觉得很不安，因为他在感情上已非常依赖流川了，不敢想像若有一天流川离自己而去时，自己会变得如何。

“你根本就不在乎我！”樱木一拳搥在沙发上。

莫名的激动，使樱木大口大口地喘气。

半晌，才听到流川低低的声音，“……不在乎，我就不会回来了。”

樱木愕然，怀疑自己听错了，“你……你说什么？”流川从来没说过他突然回国的原因。自己几番试探，他都三缄其口，让自己纳闷不已。

流川倏地转回头，瞪着樱木说道，“我说，我不在乎就不会回来！听清楚了没有！”

樱木愣了一下，随即说道，“你干嘛不早说，一点都不坦率……”然后笑了一下。

然而，他这个笑容却被流川误以为是嘲笑。

屈辱感油然而起，流川有点失控地大声说道，“我不坦率？你叫我如何坦率呀！你要我告诉你，我回来是因为想你，想跟你一起生活，想到连篮球都不要了吗？！说我不坦率，可是你自己又怎么样？你可以放弃你的保镖工作吗？不！你一点都不会放弃，即使你说考虑，但你根本就不会放弃！就好像你从不承认自己是GAY一样！你跟我的关係，难道不是同性恋吗？难道你不当我是男人？笑话！你看清楚一点，我是男人！”流川说得激动，一脚踢开矮几，“你不是GAY的！但我是！这几年我都是跟男人一起生活，跟男人上床，不是GAY是什么！”

流川很烦恼。一直以来，他都认为樱木是被自己逼得没办法才跟自己一起生活的。虽然晴子告诉他，在他们的这一段感情中，他们是互相付出的，可是他仍没有自信，也不敢相信，从初中开始就追着女子跑的樱木会爱上他。因为樱木从没对他说过。他更深信，从一开始樱木对他的感情就只有同情。是自己牢牢地将他捉住。

越是在一起生活得久，他就越失去自信。

他从不敢过份干涉樱木，虽然担心他的工作危险性高，常要求他辞职，可是就是不敢过份逼迫。他一次又一次因公受伤，使他了解，樱木是非常热爱他的工作，是不可能放弃的。与他的上司阿部山雄一席话后，流川更确定自己不能再逼樱木辞去工作，不想两人的关係因辞职事件而有所破坏。

原以为他与他的关係只要排除了工作就能牢而不破。可是没想到，最根本的事情还没解决：樱木从不认为自己是GAY！

从他对三井看不看女人的提问保持沉默以及对泽北说出，“我不是GAY的！”事件看来，流川了解自己与樱木的思想差异在哪里。

但他不愿戳破，唯有等待，等待哪一天樱木累了、受不了……

可是没想到这一天这么快就到来，而且还是因为一个男人。

流川看着樱木，有一点自暴自弃地想，「要分手了吗？分吧！我不会再反对了……白痴！要说快点说！我让你说分手，说呀！」

然而樱木却只是看着他，深深地看着他。

流川别过头，他怕自己好不容易下决定的心又动摇了……他不想再牵绊他了。

突然双肩一沉，有两双手掌搭了上来。

知道樱木就在眼前，流川仍不转过头来，怕……自己又再动心。

“笨狐狸……承不承认是GAY有什么重要？……我可从没否定过与你的关係呀！”

流川闻言，迅速转过头来对上樱木的眼睛。

有点灼人的目光，立刻燃烧了他。手缓缓地举起握住了樱木的手臂。

“我从来就知道你是男人，一直都是。从天台遇到你开始，就不曾错认过……你打架那么厉害……”

流川眼睁睁地看着樱木，不懂得作如何反应。

“想知道我给了泽北什麽答覆吗？”

流川迟疑了一下，点了点头。算了，就忠于自己的想法吧，他不想故作无所谓或不在乎了。

“我对他说，我只要你。”樱木顿了一下，“因为，我．爱．你。”

樱木紧张地看着流川的反应，这一句话，他从未对流川说过，不晓得他是否会看不起自己，一个大男人还像青春期的小男孩一样示爱。

只见流川呆呆地看着自己，于是不满地说，“喂！你给点反应好不好？”

突然，流川的眼睛亮了起来，眼中也蕴满了笑意，嘴角似有似无地扬了起来，“我也是……我爱你。”

很自然地说出这艰难的三个字，流川真的笑了。


End file.
